Animal Behaviour
by overworkedandunderpaid
Summary: Rose breaks curfew to complete an overdue assignment for her Animal Behaviour and Physiology class, and ends up in all kinds of trouble with a certain sexy Russian. Dimitri didn't really mean to follow her, but sometimes things just... happen. M for sexual content. **Three-shot** **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Just had this floating around in my head for a while. Set somewhere between Rose going on part-time trials and the cabin scene. Only a one-shot at the moment, could possibly change upon request. Enjoy;**

* * *

It was already past curfew when Rose sneaked successfully back into her dorm, and glanced around her room with the feeling that something wasn't _quite_ right. Frowning, but unable to put her finger on it, she settled herself at her desk and eyed the piece of paper that had been giving her so much trouble lately.

An assignment from her Animal Behaviour and Physiology class. She scowled at it; this assignment was more trouble than it was worth. It was already about three weeks late, but the teacher had promised not to hold that against her – _if_ she could get it in by first period tomorrow. If she'd still been on full time trials, it would have been impossible. As it was, she'd already left it way too late.

She reached down for her gym bag, where she'd stashed her textbook. And she found herself groping at thin air. Panicked, she pushed back her chair and ducked under the desk, eyeing the empty space fearfully.

"You're fucking joking," she groaned. A quick scan of her room answered the fearful question at the back of her mind; she'd left it in the gym.

She drummed her fingers against the wood of the desk, worrying her lip as she thought through her options. If she didn't hand in this assignment, she'd fail the class. There was really nothing for it – she'd have to run down to the gym and grab it.

Sneaking out was a lot harder than sneaking in, but a lifetime of practice had her out the back door without the matron noticing. Now she only had to make it across the sunlit oval without a Guardian spotting her… she'd never risked breaking curfew for a late night visit to the gym before.

She set out at a brisk jog that she hoped would accomplish one of two things; one, she'd make it across the grass before anyone noticed her, or two, if anyone did glance over, they might think it was just a Guardian on an evening run.

She made it through the double doors without anyone shouting after her, leaving her in the cavernous gym with a victorious smile plastered on her face.

But Rose hadn't been quite as successful as she'd thought.

Dimitri had spent hours on patrol day-dreaming about releasing his pent up energy by taking a run around the track, so his gaze was fixed on the brunette as she made her run across the field. He smiled indulgently, and shook his head. He couldn't imagine what reckless reasons Rose would have for breaking curfew, but he couldn't wait to find out.

He knew he should call it in, let the other Guardian on patrol with him know that he was going to be on break for a few minutes… but he didn't want to disturb anyone, he told himself. His heart raced in his chest as he followed her across the field, and into the gym.

It was surprisingly dark inside – the high windows were small and didn't let in a lot of sunlight. Rose hadn't bothered to snap on the lights, but with his dhampir eyes, Dimitri could see her over by the balancing beams, peering under them in her search for something.

He thought about calling out to her – it would have been the mature thing to do – but instead he crept up behind her silently.

She froze when he was still a foot away, and her stiffness gave him just enough time to block the roundhouse kick she directed at his midriff.

Rose looked up into those familiar brown eyes, watching subdued humour dance within them. She smiled, and lowered her fists. "Hey Comrade," she greeted easily. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Neither was I," he answered, pretending he'd come to the gym of his own accord, and not because he was following her. Guardians did tend to visit the gym overnight, when the Novices wouldn't disturb their practice. "You know it's after curfew. What are you doing out here?"

"I left my gym bag," she answered, becoming distracted. She scanned the gym quickly, still not seeing any sign of it.

"It couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" he asked mirthfully.

Rose shook her head, her long dark hair dancing around her face. Dimitri forced his hands into his pockets, fighting the urge to touch it. "I have an assignment that's way overdue," she explained. "And I left my reference book in my gym bag. I have to hand it in tomorrow morning, or I'll fail the class."

Even though Rose's marks in her practical classes were the best at St Vladimirs, Dimitri knew she couldn't afford to fail an academic subject with her grades being what they were.

"Only problem is," Rose continued, running a hand through her hair in frustration, "I can't find the damn thing."

"Is that it over there?" Dimitri asked, nodding to a bag a few metres from the storage room door. His fingers were itching to run through those dark silky locks.

"No. I left it by one of the practice dummies," she said, gesturing to the middle of the room. The practice dummies had been wheeled away for the night, and the same thought occurred to them both at the same time.

"Storage room?" Dimitri suggested, even as Rose turned on her heel and headed for the door. She tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "You'll need a key," he told her smugly, pulling a set from his pocket.

He unlocked the door, and the two of them squeezed into the small room. It was packed to the ceiling with equipment, some of which had been tossed carelessly to create a messy pile. Dimitri made a face as Rose let out a low whistle.

"Wow, this is going to be like navigating my bedroom," she joked.

"Novices obviously packed up this afternoon," Dimitri muttered disapprovingly, slipping his keys back into his pocket.

It was standing room only, and Dimitri had to hover in the doorway so that Rose had space to crouch down, peering through the jumbled mess to spot her gym bag, buried underneath the practice dummies at the front of the pile.

"I can see it," she told him hopefully. "I can probably reach it, but most of this junk is going to fall over."

Dimitri gave the room an appraising glance. "I don't think you can make it any worse. Just don't hurt yourself."

Rose chuckled, and reached her arm underneath one of the dummies, grasping the shoulder strap of her bag. A quick tug resulted in nothing more than the whole pile shifting a few centimetres closer to the door. She cursed, and pulled again.

Dimitri watched her progress with amusement. "Did you want me to try?" he offered.

"I can do it," Rose retorted stubbornly. "I just need to –"

She cut off, straightening up. Dimitri had heard it as well. The window of the storage room was cracked slightly, and the gentle breeze carried two voices as their owners made their way to the gym.

Rose scrambled to her feet, and Dimitri stepped into the room. He pulled the door shut behind him just as the gym door opened, and two Guardians entered, chatting casually about their shifts.

Neither of the two noticed the sound of the storage room door clicking shut as they turned on the lights.

Dimitri had his back against the door, and was straining to hear their voices from the entrance. He was hoping they'd leave quickly, and weren't planning on staying to use any of the equipment.

Rose's mind was processing this turn of events slowly – the tiny space in the storage room was really only enough for one person. Her back was brushing against the equipment, even though she was pressed as tightly against Dimitri's chest as she could be. Her feet were planted between his, and he'd wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her in his rapid entrance.

Her body processed their proximity faster than her brain, her breath catching in her throat when she realised how compromising their position was.

Dimitri seemed oblivious, his head angled to better catch snippets of the conversation transpiring outside.

The planes of his body were hard against her softness, and she found herself appreciating how distinctly she could feel the outline of his abs when he exhaled. Her hands rested on his chest, and there too, she admired how solid he felt – how hot his skin was underneath his soft shirt. She wanted to run her fingers across the broad planes of his shoulders, memorise every contour of his lean, muscled body.

Her eyes were fixed on the stitching of his leather duster, but she couldn't help glancing up at his face, just for a moment. Her gaze was caught on his lips, full and promising. It had been _so_ long since she'd kissed him.

 _God_ she wanted to kiss him…

Her breathing was ragged and uneven, her body getting carried away on a wave of adrenaline that had nothing to do with the fear of being caught. She bit her lip, her nipples hardening against his chest, her panties starting to soak through at just the thought of him, and the delicious press of his body against hers.

And still, Dimitri was oblivious.

Rose felt her fingers tingling with the desire to touch and caress him, to distract him from his focus. Sinful thoughts were starting to play across her mind, her temperature rising to feverish heights. She was beginning to get dizzy thinking about him.

Her fingers tightened slightly on his shirt, and his attention wavered.

Dimitri noticed for the first time how close he was holding her, and his body rushed with awareness. Regardless of what he knew to be right, his body rebelled with its excitement. His heart rate accelerated as he began to realize how soft and warm she was, how snugly she was pressed against him. Had she noticed?

He glanced down at her face and his heart leapt. There was a flush to her cheeks, and her teeth had caught her bottom lip in such a sinful way, he thought it might undo him. Her eyes were dark with passionate lust that didn't waver under his gaze.

A thousand indecent thoughts occurred to him at once – how could they not, when she was eye-fucking him so shamelessly? He felt hot, in this tiny room with Rose so close. All he wanted to do was take off some clothing. Both his own and hers.

His cock was growing stiff in his pants, responding eagerly to the question in her eyes. Yes, yes, yes.

He tried to move away, to angle himself so that perhaps she wouldn't notice how tight his pants were becoming. The movement only rocked his erection so exquisitely against her that they both caught their breath in surprise and pleasure.

She might not have known the effect she was having on him before, but she knew now. She gave him a wicked grin that sent his pulse racing uncontrollably.

"Roza," he whispered, trying to warn her away. She pressed a kiss to his collarbone, ignoring his empty threat.

"Yes, Dimitri?" The way she said his name so breathlessly sent electricity skittering through his veins.

"Please…" he meant to say 'don't', but her hands trailing down his chest made him lose his train of thought.

Rose thought she might melt at the way his accent was flavouring his words with such reckless abandon. Her fingers trembled as they reached his navel, her courage failing her ever so slightly as she contemplated doing things with Dimitri in this tiny room that she'd never wanted to do with anyone else.

She wondered if he would let her go any further. She caught his gaze, and with all her vulnerability and inexperience playing across her face, she dragged her fingers down across the front of his pants.

Dimitri hissed out an oath in Russian, and she knew she'd never heard anything sexier in her life. She wanted to hear it again.

She cupped his erection in her hand and squeezed as she pressed another kiss to his chest, breathing in his scent.

She didn't get a curse this time, but she thought that the desperate groan that filled the air around them might just have been better.

"Roza, we have to stop this," he whispered hoarsely. His breathing was laboured, and his eyes were full of fire that Rose could feel echoing headily between her legs.

"Touch me first," she demanded, her voice low. All her bravery was rushing back. The ache between her thighs was begging for attention, and she wanted Dimitri to give it to her.

Dimitri wavered, wanting so badly to grant her request, but knew he couldn't. He settled for running his hands down her back to seize her hips, determined not to touch where his hands yearned to wander. Rose made a frustrated noise against his chest, and pulled her body flush against his again.

"If you won't touch me, at least kiss me," she demanded hotly.

He couldn't have denied her if he wanted to – there was no way he could have left this room without tasting her. He brought his lips down to hers more forcefully than he ever had in the past, his wild desire for her cracking his control. She responded enthusiastically, her hands clutching at the collar of his duster, keeping his lips moving against hers.

Her need for him was far from being sated, his kisses too chaste for her liking. She took the lead, sucking at his bottom lip tauntingly, daring him to try and dominate her.

Oh God, he wanted to. His body burned everywhere she touched, her aggressive kisses pulling out a passionate, carnal side of him that wanted to own her, to claim her against the door with no regard for any rules they might be breaking.

His hands slipped to squeeze the curve of her ass as his tongue plundered her mouth, claiming every inch of her. She responded by pushing the duster from his shoulders and making a start on the buttons at the front of his shirt and he didn't stop her. He wanted her hands on his skin, her eyes to brush over him with sensual appreciation, like they had the night of the lust charm. The thought of it excited him even further, and he found himself reaching to touch her, like she'd begged him to earlier. He wanted to know if she still got so wet for him that it would drip down her thighs…

A door slammed, and he jerked his hands away from her, his senses reeling.

What was he thinking?

Rose jumped at the sound, echoing through the gym and under the crack of the door. Dimitri tried to calm his breathing, and listened for the sound of the two Guardians. There was nothing but silence, and there was no light shining under the door to indicate the lights were on.

"Are they gone?" Rose murmured.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good," she whispered, her voice sultry once again. She made a move to touch his chest, and he caught her hand in his. He did his best to ignore the jolt of excitement it sent through his body.

"No, Rose," he told her sternly.

She faltered, looking up at him in bewilderment. "What?" she asked stupidly, a flush of embarrassment beginning to creep up her cheeks.

Dimitri frowned, fighting the urge to kiss away the hurt beginning to rise in her eyes. "We have to stop. What just happened here…" he hesitated, but Rose didn't need him to finish. She pulled her hand away from his.

"Right." The word was full of acidic animosity, and Dimitri's frown grew.

"You know it's not right," he muttered. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you."

She shook her head, but didn't shoot off any hurtful remarks, which only proved to him how much she'd grown as a person in the past three months. He hated that he was still doing this to her, still losing control at great personal cost to them both.

He didn't bother with any apologies, he just opened the door and stepped into the gym. It seemed colder than it was five minutes ago. He noticed that the bag he'd thought was Rose's was gone.

"I think you should head back to your dorm," he said, pulling some professionalism back to the surface. "I'll talk to your teacher about your assignment. I'm sure they'll give you an extra day. You can come back and grab your bag tomorrow."

"Yes, Guardian Belikov," Rose said stiffly, her eyes fixed unblinkingly on his.

"Rose…"

"Don't bother. I'll see you around." She stormed out of the gym, and he watched her go with hopelessness weighing heavy on his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I got enough interest to warrant another chapter – who are we kidding, these two have to get it on.**

 **Just so everyone is aware; I am literally just writing at the moment and updating. My other stories are being spat out as soon as I finish a chapter, and the same with this one. I am reading through once upon completion and updating without editing. Literally finished this three minutes ago. Please, be kind to my poor spelling and grammar.**

* * *

Rose was furious. It wasn't about the kissing or Dimitri's sudden withdrawal – it was more about his excuses _"I shouldn't be taking advantage of you."_ Like she wasn't fucking capable of making her own decisions. Like he thought she wouldn't be making them if she were older.

How could he still think of her as a child, after kissing her so passionately? How could his hands roam her body so intimately, in a way that made her so hot and wet that she trembled under them, and then he pull away and pretend that he was taking advantage of her?

A small voice in the back of her mind tried to reason with her; he was her mentor, and in a position of power. He could very easily have coerced her into those kisses. Every touch was an adult indulging a child in something completely inappropriate. But she didn't believe that. For one thing, she was pretty sure she spent more time coercing him into kisses, begging and teasing until he caved. She wasn't a child – she'd seen and handled things so many adults hadn't, and she'd been forced to mature because of it. She'd _died_ for fucks sake. And besides if he were trying to take advantage of her, he wouldn't be holding back so often, or trying to halt her advances.

But he did. At every fucking turn, he lips were telling her how wrong it was while his eyes betrayed his heart. How was she supposed to deal with that?

She'd been sitting at her desk for ten minutes now, breathing hard with her head in her hands, her elbows propped on the surface. Her heart hadn't calmed down, and her ego hadn't had time to heal, but she knew she couldn't sit here any longer.

Knowing that she would be daring fate by breaking curfew again, she stood and began to pace her small room with energetic impatience. She felt like an animal in here, caged and torturing herself with thoughts of freedom. She longed for the heat of the sun.

Growling out swear words that would make a sailor blush, she grabbed her towel and toiletries from her nightstand. A hot shower might work out the kinks in her shoulders, and drum those negative thoughts out of her head.

She slammed her door behind her, but didn't bother to lock it – she was the only Novice on this floor anyway, which guaranteed her privacy in a lot of ways.

The showers were at the end of the hall, and unused by anyone but her. Her habit of taking her toiletries back to her room was one from Portland that she couldn't break. Besides, she figured the cleaning staff might throw her stuff away if she left it there.

The bathroom was old, with only three cubicles facing the door. They were long and narrow, with no shelves and barely enough room to lift your elbows. The bathrooms on the ground floor had been renovated, but Rose was pretty sure that was to encourage students to stay where the matron could keep an eye on them.

She turned the heat on high, and stepped back to let the water warm up. She shed her clothes out in the open, and studied her body in the mirror above the sink. She gotten a few bruises the other day from a spar with Yuuri, and a particularly impressive graze on her knee from making contact with the pavement in her gym shorts, but otherwise she'd come out of this week remarkably unscathed.

Sometimes she thought back on how she'd looked back in Portland, when she'd been tanned from time in the sunlight, and her bruises had only come about as a result of her own stupidity.

Her skin had been clear, and soft, and not mottled with scratches and bruises. It had been beautifully browned, enhancing her natural desert-like complexion. She supposed she hadn't been as fit – her body now was toned and muscular in a way that pleased her, but also made her worry that maybe she wasn't feminine enough anymore. Maybe her well-defined abs, which most days she took pride in, were too predominant to be beautiful…

She shook her head. She'd come here to get rid of those thoughts. And besides, those muscles were what would keep Lissa safe one day. She wouldn't trade that for beauty.

She stepped into the shower without bothering to close the cubicle door – why should she? She was the only one that ever came up here.

* * *

It had taken Dimitri a few minutes to pull down the precarious pile of equipment to fish out Rose's bag, and a few more to rearrange the room so that everything fit nicely.

With everything neatly tucked away there was significantly more space. If the Novices had just put it like this in the first place, he and Rose would never have ended up in such a compromising position…

No.

He couldn't blame anyone but himself. He was the one that had so readily allowed her to seduce him. He was the one that had indulged her, following her to the gym instead of getting her in trouble like he should have. He was the one thinking about her all the time, day and night, wondering if her hair was still as soft, her lips as delicious…

Sure, Rose was advancing on him, but he should have been able to refuse her. Somewhere, he knew that he would be able to if she really pushed him – he just didn't want to.

There were so many excuses he could make to justify his feelings, so many reasons he could list to prove he was in love with her and that he wasn't just a pervert creeping on a seventeen year old girl. But at the end of the day, he had to keep telling himself the same thing. That she _was_ seventeen, and he _was_ her mentor, and that _nothing_ could happen between them.

His feelings on the matter – or hers – didn't make a _damn_ bit of difference.

And that knowledge made his heart ache so desperately that he wanted to scream. How could he feel this way about her, so strongly, and have no way to show it? How had she reduced him so easily to this one weakness, when he'd spent so long being bulletproof? He didn't know, but she had.

He spent a long time holding her bag in his hands, wondering what to do with it.

He could leave it here, which he knew was the right thing to do. Or… Or he could take it to her. Maybe he could apologise again, although he was sure she was sick of hearing him say it. He couldn't shake the sound of her voice, ringing in his ears as she told him not to bother, or the pain in her eyes when he'd rejected her. He had to do something.

He pulled the bag over his shoulder and made for the door.

He was sure Rose would have made it back by now, and he hoped she hadn't gotten caught. That would only serve to make him feel twice as bad, although he knew she'd been the one to break curfew.

The matron of the girls dorm let him pass without so much as a nod – she had her head down over her crossword, and Dimitri didn't have to wonder how Rose kept sneaking out. He doubted she bothered to use the stairs, however.

Her room was on the second floor, something he'd been sure to memorise when Rose had first come back to the Academy. He'd been pretty sure she was going to make a run for it with Lissa, and he'd gathered all the intel he could. He'd even paused under her window on patrols just to see if she'd try to climb out of it. In those days, he hadn't trusted her at all.

For all his familiarity with Rose, he'd never actually been in her room.

He knocked on the door cautiously, not sure if he'd given her enough time to change and go to sleep – it had been almost half an hour since he'd sent her from the gym. He didn't want to wake her.

There was no response, but there was light shining under the door, and he knew that she didn't sleep with her blinds open. He tried the handle, and it opened silently.

"Rose?" he called, not wanting to catch her by surprise. She'd almost kicked him in the stomach earlier, and he didn't want to imagine what kind of damage she could do with makeshift weapons such as table lamps.

He didn't find out. The room was empty.

He hesitated, knowing he should drop the bag on her bed and leave – that was the responsible thing to do. But he'd come here to make sure she was alright, and to apologise again and again until she could believe him. Until she got so angry that she casually peered into his soul, like she had so many times before, and saw how much pain it caused him every time he pushed her away.

He stepped into her room.

He didn't have to wonder if she'd made it back because her jacket was on the floor. He wanted to pick it up and drape it over the back of her desk chair, but somehow he thought Rose might find that insulting. He smiled at the thought.

He did a slow lap around the room, observing everything that was Rose. From her half-completed assignment and her unmade bed, to the pictures of her and Lissa stuck haphazardly to the wall. Everything here whispered to his soul; _This is her_.

There weren't any personal effects, like special sheets or posters, but there was something so personal about the space. Her clothes were piled in front of her wardrobe instead of folded inside of it, and a detention slip was half hidden under the bed. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, from enjoying every bit of warmth and familiarity this environment was providing. He even allowed himself to sit on the bed.

It was nothing like the coldness he felt in his own room.

He was contemplating lying down when the door opened and Rose entered with her clothes and toiletries bag clutched in hand, wearing nothing but a towel.

Dimitri made a move to stand, but only managed to move forward on the bed before her appearance stopped him dead in his tracks.

His mouth went dry, his mind blank, and his heart thundered in his ears. She looked at him in surprise, her lips parting to form a perfect 'o' as she stood framed in the doorway. Her hair was damp and spilling over her shoulders messily, in such a way that he couldn't help but want to wrap his hands up in it. Her beautiful long legs were on display, toned with muscles he knew she'd earned from hours of dedicated training. He wanted them wrapped around him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Dimitri didn't trust himself to stand or speak, and he swallowed to encourage some moisture in his mouth. "I just… brought your bag," he mumbled. It suddenly felt like such a stupid reason to be here, sitting on her bed.

Her expression softened when she saw her gym bag on the floor by her desk. She had been angry with him, but she knew he was here because he cared. He could have easily left it at the gym for her to pick up, but he hadn't. He was here… on her bed.

She wasn't sure if it was his unexpected show of concern and affection, or simply the risqué nature of their encounter, but she wanted him to stay there.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She wanted him to know she wasn't angry. She closed the door softly, and the click of it locking behind her had Dimitri's breath coming sharp and shallow. They were both wondering what she was doing – it felt like a dream. Like something they'd both imagined, but had never allowed themselves to hope for.

Dimitri still couldn't bring himself to stand. This all felt so surreal, he could almost justify thinking it was a fantasy.

"Do you mind if I change?" she asked innocently, like she wasn't asking if she could stand naked before him.

"I…" He couldn't think, let alone speak.

Rose had never been one to stand around overthinking a situation. She dropped her clothes and toiletries into the nightstand drawer, and smiled to herself when she noticed how Dimitri's eyes had tracked her across the room. His gaze was darting intently over every exposed bit of her body, his position on the edge of her bed rigid. She turned her back to him, with her heart thumping painfully in her chest, and began to lower her towel.

"Stop me," she challenged over her shoulder, a hint of playfulness about her voice.

He knew he should, but still he sat frozen. If he just let this happen, would it really be so terrible? "Rose, you know this isn't right," he found himself saying. He didn't know where that voice of reason had come from, but he damned it to hell.

Rose pulled up her towel, the top of which had only just begun to brush her lower back, and spun to face him. She looked furious.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she hissed, closing the space between them to shove at his shoulder with one hand – the other was firmly holding her towel to her chest. "What are you even doing here? Why did you wait for me?"

Her anger, although justified, only stirred his own.

Dimitri found the strength to stand, and he towered over her, seizing her wrist and holding it away from his chest. "Can't I do anything for you without it being about sex?" he demanded angrily. Did she really think he'd come here to seduce her? "Why are you always pushing this?"

For a moment, Rose looked genuinely speechless. Then the rage started to gather in her eyes. " _I'm_ always pushing this?" she cried. "Am _I_ the one going between hot and cold every fucking day? Am _I_ the one that can't control myself, then says it's nothing? Am _I_ the one that kisses _you_ like _that_ , then says it's all a mistake and walks away?"

"Oh?" he scoffed, unable to keep his anger from boiling over. She was accusing _him_ of making moves on _her_. God, she just got under his skin like no one else. "Like _what_?"

"Like _this_!"

She kissed him, and he kissed her back fiercely, abandoning reason in the face of his fury. If this was what she wanted, he'd give it to her. Did she want him to lose control, to prove that he wanted her so desperately that he'd come here to claim her? Fine. He'd happily show her how out of control she could get him.

He tangled his free hand in her hair and dominated her mouth with his furious kisses, fingers tugging until she pulled her lips from his, gasping, and allowed him access to her neck. He didn't pepper her with soft kisses and gentle words – he ravished her, sucking and biting until she forgot her towel and it dropped to the floor between them. Her moans, so recklessly torn from her lips, aroused him until he thought he might go mad if he didn't touch her more intimately. He released her wrist, and pulled her by her waist until her hips met his.

His hard cock was pressed against her, his every movement so primal and aggressive it was making her dizzy with lust. She was getting what she wanted, and God, she loved it. She loved him.

"Dimitri," she moaned, her hands freely roaming his body. He felt a shudder run through him when she said his name – he wanted to make her scream it at the ceiling.

"Roza," he whispered in answer, before bringing his lips back to hers. His anger had all but melted away, leaving nothing but his carnal desire for her in its wake. Her voice was bringing him back to his senses, enough to realize that there was nothing left to cover her gorgeous body.

He couldn't bring himself to pull away from her lips to admire her, so he let his hands roam freely. He started by cupping her face gently, lovingly, because he wanted her to know how deeply he felt for her. But he couldn't contain himself for long, and his hands brushed down her neck, across her shoulders… she shivered as his fingers skimmed the sides of her full breasts, her nipples taut and pebbled before he'd even truly touched her.

He teased her as long as his lust would allow, tracing the shape of her breasts and brushing lightly over her nipples until she was pressing herself into his hands. He smiled against her lips as he cupped her breasts, his gentle massage juxtaposed with the rough way he pinched at tugged at her nipples. Rose writhed helplessly against him, pulling away from his kisses to gasp and moan under his practiced fingers.

He took his opportunity to appreciate her body, and was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss everywhere he could reach. He pulled her down onto the bed, and she straddled him without any of the shyness he would have expected from a virgin. He smiled, unable to help himself as his fingers wandered down to the curls between her thighs.

"Do you still want me to touch you, Roza?" he breathed. She hovered over him, a sinful smile on her lips.

"Make me cum, Dimitri," she whispered back, pressing her hot, dripping core against his cock, straining against his pants.

He hissed out a curse word, and had to fight the urge to slip out of his pants and have her ride him until they both came. His fingers found her folds, stroking teasingly, spreading her wetness. He could feel it against her thighs, and couldn't help the smug satisfaction that overcame him.

"You still get so wet for me, Roza," he said admiringly. "I remember that."

"What else do you remember?" she asked him, thrusting against his teasing fingers. She felt so helpless underneath his control, even though she was the one on top.

"The taste of you," he murmured. "I want to taste you again."

She wasn't about to deny him the chance to pleasure her, not when his fingers were dancing so lightly around her clit. She let him roll the two of them so that he rested over her, and she had the presence of mind to force his duster from his shoulders. He tore it off and let it fall to the ground with her towel.

"You're shirt too," she muttered, pulling at the buttons. He pulled it over his head without bothering to undo it. Rose felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of him – it had been months since she'd seen him shirtless, and God, it was just as good as she remembered.

Years of training had given him a lean, hard physique, his muscles moving so distinctly under his skin. He shivered when she ran her hands down his stomach, tracing the lines of his hip bones, down underneath the waistband of his pants.

She pulled at his belt and slid it free, dropping it over the side of the bed.

"No more," he whispered. If she continued touching him, or removed any more clothing, he knew he wasn't going to be able to give her the pleasure he wanted to.

In a very un-Rose-like way, she listened. He kissed his way down her body, getting distracted by her breasts. His teeth on her nipple sent an electric shock straight to her pussy, and she cried out, on hand tangling in his hair, pulling it free of its elastic band.

He sucked gently, rolling its hardness around his mouth, caressing her with his tongue. Her other breast he'd captured in his hand, and was cupping and squeezing roughly. Her moans and breathless curses were making his cock ache painfully against his pants, and he questioned how he'd been insane enough to stop her from taking them off.

He bit down on her nipple, hard enough for her to cry out and arch off the bed towards him, and then massaged her with his tongue until she whimpered, tugging at his hair for more.

He pulled himself away from her breasts and kissed down her stomach to her slit, and she trembled in his hands as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Goddamnit, Dimitri, get to the fucking point," she gasped lifting her hips toward him.

He chuckled darkly, but obliged her, running his tongue along her slit, just as teasingly as he had done with his fingers. She hissed in frustration, pulling at his hair to move him closer.

"And what _is_ the point, Roza?" he asked her, his voice thick with his Russian accent. He moved his lips to her clit, and his tongue flicked roughly against it, making her cry out and forget his question. He'd wanted to tease her longer, but his cock was throbbing aggressively, and he knew he couldn't wait to have her. He would make her cum, and then he would take her.

He continued to tongue her sensitive clit, sucking and circling the nerve bundle until he had her gasping, her every breath pulled from her shuddering lungs by the blessing that was his lips between her legs. She urged him on, her fingers in his hair getting rougher, more urgent the closer he brought her. When he could feel that she was close, he brought his fingers back to her opening and pushed one digit inside her. She moaned wildly as he pumped it inside of her, long sure strokes that she panted for. She was so wet, he was sure she'd take his cock easily, but he pushed another finger inside of her to be sure.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, stretching her while his tongue worked on her clit. She was so close to cumming… he curled his fingers, searching for that sweet spot at the top of her pussy. It became so clear when he found it, his name and blasphemies slipping from her lips, her hips bucking against him with every thrust of his artful fingers. Her belly clenched desperately, looking for the release she was _so_ close to. And then every nerve in her body, from her fingers in his hair to her toes tangled in the sheet was lit on fire, and a tense thread inside of her snapped, its recoil sending an aching wave through her pussy that had her clenching at his fingers.

He let her come down from her orgasm gently, despite the wild desire that gripped him. She could see his control slipping as she steadied her breathing, see how much he wanted to ravage her. She wasn't about to deny him.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered, begging her for a reason.

She shook her head. "Don't stop. I want to feel that again."

"I don't know how long I'll last," he admitted, pressing a kiss to her stomach.

"It doesn't have to be tonight. Tomorrow night at the latest, though," she said slyly.

He smiled and brought himself level with her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, his hands already beginning to travel sensually over her body, squeezing at her curves and caressing the most sensitive parts of her.

Rose found herself breathless again in seconds, the air around them thick and hot with wild hunger. She brushed her fingers down his chest, reveling in his soft groans, and undid the buttons of his trousers.

"Very sure."

* * *

 **Three-shot, bitch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**R-rated. Proceed with enthusiasm. ;)**

Dimitri was past the point of thinking about whether or not he should stop her. Rose wasn't giving him any room to breathe, and certainly no time to dwell on the morally dubious decisions he was making. Besides, he'd already taken this too far, right? Too many rules had already been broken, what did it matter if they broke a few more?

His pants joined the rest of the clothing over the side of Rose's bed. He allowed her a moment to look over his body – he might have been nervous, if it weren't for the hunger in her eyes – before giving in to the desire to press his naked body against hers. Oh, how he wanted to touch her…

He wanted to let go, to lose himself in this night with her, to touch her and love her, ravish her and fuck her the way he'd always dreamed of doing. But he didn't want to hurt her, to scare her. No, he would be patient.

Rose didn't have to wonder long at his thoughts – she could feel his hesitancy in his hands as they touched her and see the concern flickering in his eyes. She sighed. She didn't want him to treat her like she was fragile, or like she might breakdown at any moment. She wanted what he'd promised her with those fierce kisses and roughly wandering hands. She wanted him wild and frustrated, pouring out every bit of his lust for her in his kisses, every bit of his soul flashing in his deep brown eyes.

When he brought his lips so carefully to hers, she responded eagerly. She pressed their bodies together and moaned against his gentle kisses. She bit his lip, she guessed a little too roughly from the way he jumped away.

"Haven't you teased me enough?" she asked brashly.

He smiled with good humour. "I promise I'll 'get to the point'," he replied.

But when he kissed her again it was still softly, and his hands still brushed aimlessly over her skin.

With a noise of frustration, she pushed him away, forcing him onto his back. He didn't fight her and he looked surprised.

"Goddammit, you're impossible," she growled, coming to straddle him.

There was a flash of something carnal in his eyes, but only for a moment. His cock strained up from his belly, towards her, and she smiled at the eagerness he couldn't hide.

She leaned forward to kiss him, and made sure it was just as aimless as his hands had been. She dragged one finger up the length of his erection provocatively, without enough pressure to be truly pleasurable. She was gratified to feel the shudder that ran through him, the strain of his cock to reach her, and the feeling of his hand closing around her wrist, guiding her hand back to his throbbing length. She wrested her hand from his grip, and pulled her lips from his.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said mockingly, raising her eyebrows. She was daring him to deny his reasons for suddenly being so gentle. He smiled indulgently.

"Roza, you're new at this," he explained, and she thought she heard a hint of condescension in his voice.

Dimitri knew that would drive her crazy. Oh, he wanted to be gentle – he wanted to go slowly, and pleasure her with soft touches and gentle kisses. But he also wanted the Rose that would passionately demand all of him, and he couldn't think of a better way to get her. Because ultimately, he knew deep down that he was looking for a reason to abandon every sane thought that was holding him back.

"Fuck you," she hissed at him, her eyes narrowing. His heart thumped excitedly at the angry challenge in her glare.

"Please do."

His uncharacteristically brazen response fanned the flames low in her stomach, and she kissed him forcefully, angrily. And God did he kiss her back, his fingers tangling in her hair, his tongue warring with hers. Yes, God, this is what she wanted. His fingers tugging shamelessly in her hair, his hips bucking for her cunt, his mouth moving desperately on hers… this is what they both wanted.

It was only when she couldn't breathe that she pulled away, and he turned his attentions to her shoulders, marking them with bites and open-mouthed kisses that had her moaning wantonly against his chest, rubbing her slick opening along his cock for the friction. Her brow furrowed in concentration when she realised her movements weren't satisfying.

"You're so fucking wet," he groaned against her shoulder. She was dripping for him, exactly like she had the night of the lust charm. He could see her frustration playing across her face. His fingers moved to her nipples, his need for her so intense that he didn't even think of teasing her. He pinched and pulled roughly so that she squirmed on his lap, her thrusts distracted and wild. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," she gasped.

His eyes were full of lust and heady flames that burned through his inhibitions. "Do you want to ride my cock?"

She nodded, her eyes locked with his and filled with thoughtless hunger that he felt echoed achingly in his balls.

"Do it," he ordered, unable to stop himself.

She obliged, lifting her hips over him, and taking his erection in hand, guiding it to her entrance. He caught his breath, watching her slide the head of his cock into her slit, the image so erotic that he knew it was going to dance in his head for the rest of his life.

She moved slowly, shifting up and down over the first few centimetres of his length. It was torture. He hissed out the breath he was holding, and closed his eyes against the intensity of the punishing bliss rocking through him. The rest of his erection throbbed, yearning to be inside of her at last.

Rose knew how much it must be killing him. His hands had fallen from her breasts and were white knuckled in in her sheets, but he was letting her adjust to him in her own way. So far, she was enjoying the sensation of his cock moving in and out of her. It must have taken everything he had not to thrust up inside of her, but she _loved_ the way he'd thrown his head back onto her pillow, the way he groaned curses into it. Every time she came down on his cock, her pussy stretched to take more of him. The more she took, the louder his string of profanities became.

At about three inches Dimitri's cock met with some resistance. She hesitated, but tested the waters with a few more thrusts, rocking her hips gently. She didn't even try to keep up with the wild Russian ramblings falling from his lips, but she grinned at how obscene it sounded.

A few more small thrusts, and her hymen gave way, two more inches sliding into her easily. She gasped in surprise, the sudden penetration so incredibly pleasurable that her pussy clenched at his cock.

"Oh fuck yes…" Dimitri groaned, his hands moving from the sheets to her hips in a flash. His eyes were open again, and fixed on her face. There was a hard edge to his excited smile that made her stomach flutter with anticipation.

His hands held her in place as he moved his hips, slowly pushing the rest of himself inside of her.

"Holy shit." The blasphemy fell from her lips unconsciously. She was still startled by how suddenly, and how pleasurably he'd penetrated her. Was it supposed to feel this fucking good?

Dimitri felt a rush of heat as he watched her eyes fill with lust and widen in surprise. If she thought this felt good, what he was going to do next would leave her fucking speechless. He smiled darkly, and took hold of her hips more firmly.

His first thrust into her was shallow and gentle, but it left her breathlessly staring down at him, as though he'd shaken the foundation of her world. Oh, he couldn't imagine how she'd handle him _truly_ fucking her, and he couldn't wait to find out.

"What's wrong, Roza?" he asked her mockingly, rocking against her again. "Not what you expected?" She felt amazing, hot and wet and tight around him, but even though his cock was urging him to look for release, he knew from Rose's expression that it wouldn't take much to get her cumming in his arms a second time. Any concerns he might have had about not lasting long enough to get her there were dashed.

"You're a fucking tease," she answered hotly. Not to be outdone, she met his next thrust with a roll of her hips that garbled any sensible thoughts in his brain.

He gritted his teeth against the urge to begin thrusting into her senselessly.

Rose watched his expression darken, and knew he was seeking out any shreds his self-control. She wasn't about to let that happen.

Her hands finding purchase in the pillow either side of his head, she thrust back onto his cock and watched his thoughts scatter in his eyes. His fingers tightened on her hips, and she knew she'd have bruises tomorrow.

She set a slow, torturous pace, rocking back and forth on his cock in a way that was meant to drive him crazy – and from the way his expression contorted with frustration, and his hips bucked aggressively against hers, she thought she'd succeeded. Unfortunately, it was a double edge sword. She was still new to this, like he'd pointed out, but already her body was demanding something more – something wild and irresponsible that would satisfy their months of pining.

"Roza," Dimitri growled threateningly, watching her teasing smile. Dear _God_ his voice was sexy. She kissed his shoulder provocatively, biting and sucking the way he'd done to her.

"I thought you were going to fuck me?" she breathed.

Whatever shred of decency and reason he'd managed to scrape together since she'd mounted him were snatched away, and with a string of Russian oaths that would have made her blush, he rolled them so that she was lying helplessly underneath him again. She'd pushed him again and again - he didn't regret not giving into her before now, knowing how much pleasure he'd brought her with his patience, but he couldn't keep fighting his own urges. Especially when she was begging him so immodestly, teasing him so excruciatingly. How many times could a man deny a woman like her?

Oh, if she wanted him to fuck her, he would. He would show her exactly what he'd dreamed about, all the indecent things he'd imagined doing to her during training. He'd fuck her until she came undone, screaming in his arms, knowing for the first time how frustratingly crazy she made him, how out of control he really was when she purred such risque words into his ear.

He was just as much an animal as she, and every fibre of his well-muscled body was ready to prove how willing he was to dominate her.

Something in his eyes told her she'd finally managed to make him lose it – he'd abandoned all his good intentions and he was finally going to fuck her senseless. There was a dangerous heat in those gorgeous eyes, powerful and exciting, promising she'd forget her name before he was done with her. Her stomach clenched excitedly as her scandalous thoughts were scattered by the feeling of his cock driving deep into her pussy.

Rose arched against him, crying out with the crackle of ecstasy that lanced through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips up to meet his. Her enthusiasm proved his concerns unfounded, and Dimitri began to pound into her with reckless abandon, a primal instinct to fuck her until she couldn't walk driving his every thought. Every groan and curse that passed his lips aroused her hopelessly, knowing that she could get Dimitri - stoic, silent, reserved Dimitri - so desperately out of control.

The pace he set was quick and rough, full of the need and passion and tension that had been exploding between them for weeks. It was every secret moment they'd shared, every kiss and glance that they'd tried to ignore. It was every moment of anger, hopelessness, and desperate longing that they'd denied. It was thoughtless, reckless, wild and agonizingly fierce, the both of them struggling for breath, and groping at each other possessively.

Rose felt the build of tension in her abdomen, slower and more intense than when he'd used his lips and fingers. It tingled across her chest, in her lips, her fingers, and every part of her that touched him. It was exquisite and breathtaking, in quite a literal sense. She was gasping for air, lost in a slow build of ecstasy that promised her seductively that she didn't really need to breathe – all she needed was his thick cock, slamming in and out of her, to bring her to the edge.

"Oh fuck, Roza."

His erotic words released her, her heart thundering, her lungs shuddering, her walls clenching at his cock. Her legs around his waist tightened, pulling him as deep inside her as she could, crying out his name.

Dimitri couldn't hold back, even if he'd wanted to. He was already so close, his cock hard and engorged within her. The way she scratched her nails down his back and flexed around him, her hips rolling rhythmically, short and sharp against him threw him into an orgasm so intense that he shook with every pulse of his cock, his cum spilling inside her. The act was so obscenely animalistic, their rough fucking so intensely out of control that his hoarse exclamation of her name - "Fuck, Roza, fuck!" - seemed practically saint-like in comparison.

They lay together, exhausted, Dimitri's weight over her comforting and warm. She stroked his shoulders tenderly and tried to regain control of her breathing. She silently thanked God that he had cum with her – she wasn't sure she could handle another breathtaking orgasm. There was something about them that was exquisitely painful, a yearning that tugged at every nerve searching for release.

They lay there, and Rose marvelled at how something she'd been told her whole life was sinful had seemed like such an intense religious experience. Maybe Dimitri really was a God.

Dimitri pulled out of her and rolled onto his side with his back against the wall. He was breathing as heavily as she was, and she turned to face him. His expression was so open, for the first time in all their weeks together she could clearly see the tenderness and affection he held for her. She wasn't catching glimpses of it between stoic masks and responsibilities and she loved it.

She traced his lips with her finger, savouring the silence in which the both of them said so much.

Dimitri struggled with the words weighing on his tongue - once he said them, they would both be lost to this ecstasy, and who knew what it would cost them? But some part of him knew that he'd been lost to Rose the day he'd met her. This uncontrollable, infectious, incredible woman would be the death of him, and he'd already given her all he was. What more damage could he do tonight?

"I love you," he whispered, as though saying it so quietly might ease the devastation he knew was going to follow.

She watched him for a moment, surprised, despite their lovemaking, that he'd admitted it aloud. He'd stepped off the edge of sanity for her, for the sake of telling her how he felt. She felt her heart drum dangerously against her chest, simultaneously filled with elation and dread. "I love you too."


End file.
